Bubbly
by X-J0UR0-X
Summary: Just some fluff about Ichigo and Masaya. Songfic. mostly fic, not song. Not very good at Summaries. Check it out. R and R please!


_**Quick note:**_

Jouro: This is three years in the future, and Aoyama and Ichigo-oneechan(Big sister) have been going out for that long. Ichigo-oneechan still has her powers like shown in the last episode (Sorry, haven't read the mangas) and she is still a klutz.

Ichigo: Hey!

Jouro: Sorry, it's true. Hey, don't you have to get some sleep for your date tomorrow?

Ichigo: well, yeah. -_Ring.-_ Hold on, Aoyama is calling...yeah...-pause-...yeah...-pause-...ok...I love you too...night.

Jouro: Anyway. Even though they have been dating, they have only kised once or twice for the past 3 years! (Wow. Talk about slow...) so. To the story. Here you go. R and R please! 8)

**I've been awake for a while now**

I slowly stepped out of bed. Today I felt horrible, but that won't stop me from going on that date!

I got dressed in a fitting white T-shirt with my mild yellow thin long sleeve sweater over it, my Capri (1)khakis, and my white tennis shoes. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find my purse!. I brushed my teeth, hair, etcetera. I grabbed a snack bar as I passed the kitchen, and zoomed out of there. On the way I slipped on my shoe lace (oops) and fell flat on my face. "Haha, Ichigo-(2)chan, looks like gravity hates you." Aoyama, Masaya laughed.

**you've got me feelin like a child now**

I jumped up, put my arms across my chest and put on a sad/mad face. And started pouting. "Ichigo, how about we go and get some ice cream?" Aoyama-(3)kun asked me. "Aa." I replied semi unresponsive, most probably from the concussion. We walked over to the ice cream stand with Aoyama-kun, almost tripping twice. We get our ice cream and went to the park and sitting the only bench unoccupied by a hobo. It was the middle of summer, where else could they stay? But, ew, they didn't have to be that...open...

**cause every time I see your bubbly face**

Aoyama saw my face and started laughing. He's so cute when he smiles.

**Ichigo inner mind theater** ((Like Tamaki inner mind theater from "OHSHC"))

"_Ichigo-chan, you have some ice cream on your chin." Aoyama dipping his head low to Ichigo's eye level and wiping it off with his thumb, while keeping his grasp on her chin. He got closer until there was almost no space between them._

**End IMT**

I felt something soft over my head, that drenched down to my...lower back. I looked up and the space between Aoyama-kun and it (the space) was almost dead. "Let's try to keep your ears and tail a secret." He smiled. "My jackets not long enough to reach your tail. Here." He said picking me up and setting me down on his lap.

**  
I get the tingles in a silly place  
**

A blush was probably, highly, and almost definitely spread across my face. He tightened his grasp around my waist and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Ichigo-chan." He then placed his hand in mine. I stood up and checked for my tail and ears. They seem to have disappeared a few minutes ago. Aoyama and I started walking again, until we reached an amusement park. We walked over to the haunted house attraction. "Do you remember one of our first dates here?" "Yeah.." "Leg's go in." "I-I don't k-know, A-aoyama-kun..." I stuttered. "Leader of the mew mews scared of a haunted house, but not an evil threatening the earth?" He laughed, at what felt like, me. "(4)I-iie." I stuttered again. "Then hurry up, my little kitty." He started in a normal tone then whispered as he walked in. I ran up to him, and we walked in. Slowly, painfully, excruciating: those are probably the words they'll have in the article about my death. I was clinging on Aoyama's arm like there as no tomorrow, and that might have possibly been true. A ghost moan could be heard saying help, while other screams and exclamations of pain were yelled. Aoyama lifted my gaze to him, "Just close your eyes and hold on. We'll get out soon." He said rethinking the whole thing too late. I squeezed my eyes shut once again,considering they were closed before he spoke. The light shone at the end of the tunnel, as we sped up. Although we were out, I was never good with horror. "Ichigo-chan." Aoyama whispered as we sat down on the closet object. I kept my eyes shut and hands on my ears. "Ichigo." He whispered again. Seeing me not respond, he lifted my chin as my gaze met his own_.' this is real!!' _"Are you okay?" He questioned still starring into my eyes. I nodded. He leaned in closer when, "Ichigo-san!" _**WHAM!**_ ... Aoyama-kun fell on me and Lettuce on Aoyama-kun. Aoyama took his head off my chest and gave me and kiss of the cheek.

**It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go**

"(5)Gomenasai, Ichigo-(6)san." Lettuce said bowing in apology. "I wanted to give you your purse. You left it at the cafe yesterday." She told me handing the purse over and running away. "It's about to rain." Aoyama said looking up. "Can I walk you home Ichigo-chan?" He smiled at me, "Sure!" I exlaimed with excitement. He held his palm out and I, (7)unhesitating, took it.

We reached my house and we were on the porch. It was way too wet for Aoyama-kun to go out without an umbrella. "Maybe you could stay for dinner." I offered him. "That would be nice." He smiled. God, how I love his smiles. "Okay, let me go ask my mom." I said walking in. I held the door open, "Would you like to come in?" I beamed a smile at him. "(8)Arigatou." He said politely still smiling. We took off our shoes and walked into the living room"Sit down, I'll be right back." I Said walking off into the kitchen to ask my (9)okaa if Aoyama could stay over for dinner "Mom, is it alright if a friend stays over for dinner?" I asked with the big puppy dog eyes. "Sure, it's fine! Tell Aoyama-kun that dinner is in 45 minutes." My mom said, "(10)Yosh!" I smiled in satisfactory. "Wait...How did you know it was Aoyama-kun?" I asked her. "I have ears and eyes." Mom giggled. "Now go. I need to finish dinner." I left as told, and lounged with Aoyama-kun in the living room. "Ichigo, Let's go to your room." Aoyama-kun threw up the offer to go in my room. I nodded and we went up stairs.

The rain is fallin on my window pane 

"Ahh!" I screamed as I ran to my window and closed it. "I must've left it open this morning." _Squish_. My bed is wet... "Ahh, it rained on my bed!" (A/N: I can't remember how Ichigo's room looks, so, lets say the bed is up against the wall by the window.) I immediately jumped up and there was a wet stain on my bottom. My ears and tail popped up again, and just in time... "Ichigo, I'm coming in, I need to ask you something about that boyfriend of yours." The voice on the other side of the door said. _Swing._ "Ichigo?" My father asked.

**but we are hidin in a safer place**

"Sorry sir, she just went to the bathroom to change." Aoyama said in reply. "Okay...say, are you Aoyama?" He said walking around looking at my room. "Hai." Aoyama said bowing. "Good. I need to talk to you anyway." (11) Otaa started, "For the past three years that you have been going out with my daughter, I still haven't properly met you. I'm Momomiya-san, nice to meet you." My father extended a hand to Aoyama-kun. _creek.._ "what was that?" he said turning to the closet. He slowly was towards it. "umm, I'm Aoyama, Masaya. Nice to properly meet you." He shook my fathers hand trying to shoo him away. "umm, well, Hi, but, I swear I heard something. _'crap. This stupid mouse won't go away.'_ I mumbled in the closet. It was taunting me by circling around my feet. (12)_Nya _"I heard something again." He got even closer actually peeking his head into my closet. "There's the source of the sound." He said picking up the mouse that was on a cat doll. "well, I gotta go throw this out. Nice meeting you." He said stepping out. Aoyama ran over to the Closet and looked around. "Ichigo? Ichigo?" He looked up and saw me with my hands and feet pushing against the wall. I jumped down and wiped the sweat off my brow. "That was close." I sighed. "Achoo!"...'_great, now I'm getting sick..'_ "Go into the bathroom and change, before you get sick." Said Aoyama-kun concerned. I nodded and walked to my bathroom. I walked out and I had put on like three layers of clothes. "Cold?" Aoyama asked. "Hai."

**under covers stayin dry and warm**

Aoyama took a blanket out of my closet and wrapped around himself and I.

**you give me feelins that I adore  
**

**  
It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go **

What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmmmmmmm

It starts in my toes  
makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

-After dinner-

**I've been asleep for a while now**

"So...sleepy..." I sighed standing up from the dinner table. "Arigatou." Aoyama stood up too. We both walked up to my room to talk and such. "It's a good thing my bed dried." I sighed again, plopping down onto it.

-In The Middle of the Conversation-

"-so Pudding did all that before being a mew mew?" Aoyama asked trying to confirm, "Yep. And she had to - _yawn - _take of all her little siblings." I replied. "well, I think I should leave." He stated standing up. "Why?" "Because, you look so sleepy." No...truly Aoyama-kun, I'm –_ yawn –_ not."I blushed. "Lay down." He ...commanded? I did so and paid attention. He pulled the covers up on me and caressed my face.

**You tucked me in just like a child now**

"Suki da yo to kyou mo ienai mama. Miokutta ima made issho ni ita no ni. Aitakute kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi. Kuchizusanda kaerimichi

(I still couldn't say "I love you" today. Even though we've spent so much time together. I wanted to see you, so I sang your favorite song. Again and again on my way home)" He sang.

"My mother used to sing that to me every when I was little. It was my favorite song and it always got me to sleep. Now...sleep." He spoke softly, "I can't." I responded. "Hm?" "I'm too cold." I shivered. "Here." He said sitting down and wrapping his arms around me.

**  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms**

I slowly fell asleep and dreamed of What else? Aoyama-kun and I.

**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control 

(Normal POV) Ichigo was finally asleep and Aoyama sat there playing with her hair. He made sure the covers were tucked in tight keeping them both warm. He kissed her cute little nose.

**  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin shows**

Ichigo Smiled in her sleep feeling his lips against her nose.

She moved a little and Aoyama slipped making him kiss her lips. Her eyes slid open and looked at Aoyama in totall shock. But, hey, she got a kiss, so she would take it.

**  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time  
Holdin me tight **

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go 

**&()&($&#&(#!$&$#Pretty#$&#$#!&$&#!#$$&**

_**(1)Khakis Pants that Steve Irwin wore.**_

_**(2)Chan  
(3)Kun **_

_**(4)Iie "No""I-iie" N-no. JP**_

_**(5)Gomenasai "I'm very sorry" JP**_

_**(6)San Ms./Mr. JP**_

_**(7) Unhesitating Big word for not hesitating,**_

**_(8) Arigatou "Thank you." JP_**

_**(9)Okaa Mother/mom Kaa. JP**_

_**(10)Yosh "Ok" JP**_

**_(11)Otaa Father/dad JP_**

**_(12) Nya Cat sound/ Ichigo saying._**


End file.
